The surfaces of many metallic objects can become vulnerable to corrosion in various environments. Current methods to protect such objects from corrosion suffer from various limitations, including cost, effectiveness, maintenance, and ease of use. Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and compositions for constantly protecting the surface of metallic objects from corrosion in various environments without significant human intervention.